<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>因为爱你而跳动的心 by partialeclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033486">因为爱你而跳动的心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse'>partialeclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我……是来做什么的？”胜澈睁开眼睛，，有些迷茫地起床。整理一下自己乱成鸟窝的头发，窗外阳光明媚，成排的鸟儿在窗外叽叽喳喳地吵闹不休，赤着脚踩在木质的地板上，心中涌起一股久违的安心。<br/>好像，忘了点什么？</p><p>去学校的路上，这种违和感依然没有消失。<br/>昨天的课程内容无论如何也想不起来，胜澈想起自己似乎对某人保证了什么，回忆时总是夹杂着几张陌生的脸庞。但现在他连自己的说过什么都记不起来。<br/>春暖花开，风儿一吹便是一地落花。胜澈走走停停，思索着自己忘掉的那件重要的事情。<br/>“胜澈，要迟到啦！”同班的朋友远远地喊了他一声。<br/>猛得抬头——<br/>微风吹拂，吹落满地的花儿，身边的朋友嬉笑着摇着头，甩落掉在头顶的花瓣。人群渐行渐远，胜澈却驻留原地。<br/>前面不远，还有一人也被熙攘的人群抛弃，他撑了把透明的雨伞，白色的衬衣春寒料峭下显得单薄。带着晨露的花瓣落在了他的伞面上，有的在他的伞上打了个滚，跌落在了地上，也有一些粘在了他的伞上。<br/>他也停下脚步，凝望着这场盛大的樱花雨下。<br/>簌簌的风儿，像是枝叶摩挲，像是窃窃私语。无数的花瓣打些旋儿，带着苦涩的气息落在了他的脸上。<br/>那人转过头——胜澈突然想起了所有——他沉默着，大颗大颗的泪水顺着脸颊滴落。</p><p>只要呼吸，便会落泪。<br/>泪珠不受控制的跌落，净汉还来不及擦，身体已经随着迫切的心转过了头。期盼过一千次一万次，那人正站在那儿——肩头盛着落花，而那张朝思暮想的脸，映衬着无尽的春光。</p><p>那一瞬间，像是坠入了流淌着花瓣的池塘，除了那人脸上的泪痕与殷红的嘴唇，其他，已经无暇顾及。被涓流裹挟着，思绪顺势流淌。<br/>崔胜澈想起来了。<br/>他是刑侦部特殊调查局的第一批探员， 他是警界有史以来最优秀的毕业生。而他来到这里，则是为了调查——<br/>尹净汉，也就是这个人，失踪的心脏。<br/>他叫做尹净汉，科尔顿研究所的首席研究员，方向是量子力学与时空穿梭。10月4日晚上八点十二分被发现死在了研究所的时光机上。死因不明，没有打斗痕迹，药物检测也没有结果，最令人费解的一点，是他的心脏神秘失踪，至今还没找到。<br/>目前为止还无法判定是自杀还是他杀。<br/>崔胜澈借助科尔顿研究所的时光机，穿越回十年前，前来调查净汉心脏神秘失踪的线索。<br/>自杀要有自杀的理由，他杀要有他杀的痕迹，通过介入时光机所搭建的时间线，胜澈的使命就是将这一切查明。</p><p>胜澈心骤然锁紧，一颗颗的泪珠，像是初夏的暴雨，重重地砸进他干涩的胸膛——一下又一下，那是心脏跳动的节奏。</p><p> </p><p>“胜澈……胜澈！”一整个上午的课都不知道在听什么，胜澈还沉浸在早上的相遇里。“嘿……你今天怎么心不在焉？”<br/>“嗯？”胜澈傻傻地笑了一下，“有吗？”<br/>“嗯，有啊。”<br/>“你们知道胜澈今天为什么会迟到吗？……”女孩子们围到他身边，“我看到他在马路上看着尹净汉发呆！”<br/>“尹净汉？是楼下头发的那个男生吗？”<br/>“对啊，他真的好好看啊……”<br/>“要我我也会呆住的。”<br/>“胜澈不会是被他的美貌击中了吧？一整上午都魂不守舍的？”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>“他是哪个社团的啊，你们知道吗？”胜澈咧嘴傻傻地笑了一下。<br/>“呀！帅哥要追帅哥吗！”<br/>“不要开我的玩笑啦，呀……就是问问……”有些尴尬的摇了摇头，女孩子真的不好对付。</p><p> </p><p>从神通广大的女孩子那儿得到了情报，净汉是学校话剧团的成员，最近正在排练最后一场表演。<br/>胜澈在图书馆从下午坐到了晚上，那人放了学，就坐在角落看他的剧本。<br/>报告里写着他和自己是高中同学，看照片的时候胜澈全然没有印象。拿着毕业照细细比照了一番，才发现他原来就是跨年晚会上让他印象深刻的那个主演。那时他留着长发，说话细声细气，胜澈一开始还以为他是女孩子。<br/>这么说来……似乎总是听到女孩子讨论他。<br/>高中时代的记忆已经有些遥远，只记得笔下一道道的数学题迎刃而解时的畅快。三度樱花开又落，身上的校服很快就换成了国防大学的制服。比起之后那些辛苦的训练与苛刻的考核，这三年就有些不值一提了。<br/>略显苍白的指尖点过书页，胜澈看着他在剧本上写写划划，高中时代的回忆一点点地漫上心头。</p><p>跨年的晚会上，剧院外边飘着雪，他穿着白色的睡袍，松垮的领口露出深陷的锁骨，赤着脚，拖着一张铁制的床，大步地走到舞台的中间。<br/>旁白的声音沙哑，带着不属于超越同龄人的悲戚：<br/>……你将会被毁掉，但在此之前，你会在令人目眩的希望里……呼唤着渺茫的幸福。你会品尝人生的幸福，你也会喝下欲望的毒药。幻想仅仅把你追随，让你产生幻觉，以为处处都可以是幽会的温柔乡，到处，到处……你面前的每个地方……<br/>聚光灯打在他的身上，那头长发编得有些松散。<br/>台下传来阵阵轻笑，还有琐碎的交谈声。台下还不知道，他究竟是要做什么——今天，他是《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》里的塔季扬娜，他是被热烈爱意所俘虏的纯真少女，他是初次尝到恋爱的滋味而无法冷静的孩子。<br/>他躺在床上，带着哭腔，因为那如潮水般涌入心头的爱情，而发出无力招架的悲鸣：<br/>“我睡不着……这里太闷了，把窗户打开……”<br/>坐在床上，焦躁不安地抖着腿，双手绞着衣摆，像是在克制着自己不要放声大喊。<br/>戴着金丝眼镜，一头白发的奶妈坐在他的身旁。<br/>他急切地想要抒发自己的心绪：“跟我说说……说说你年轻时的事情，你那时爱过谁吗？”<br/>身体留在此地，心早以随着热烈的爱意飞往远处、飞向他的心上人。他揉着枕头，然后将枕头一把塞进奶妈的怀里——<br/>“我很烦……我觉得很难过……我好想哭，我好想大哭一场！”抱着奶妈向她撒娇，紧接着又跳下床，奶妈絮絮叨叨，他已经急得涨红了脸。铁制的床在舞台上被晃得嘎嘎作响，捧来盛在圣杯里的圣水，他在床上跳着、叫喊着、又像是疯了似的往自己的脸上泼。<br/>“我不是生病，我……我恋爱了！”他抬起床的一边，拖着这张床在舞台上转着个圈，以昭告天下的气势，把郁结心头的话大声喊了出来：<br/>“我恋爱啦！我恋爱啦——！”<br/>冲击性的表演让人瞠目结舌，奶妈还坐在床上，惶恐地抓着栏杆，生怕被他甩下来。<br/>“砰！”地一下，把床放下，他顺势躺到了地上，激动难耐地打滚。<br/>聚光灯下是他清浅的泪痕，嘴角却扬起胜利的喜悦：<br/>“我想自己待会儿，我恋爱了……<br/>“……我一会儿就睡……明天见！”<br/>说着，他又跑着，像是有使不完的力气似的，拖着床跑下台。</p><p>那场表演结束之后引起了不少的讨论，他的名字、他的性别、还有他的生日——他的生日在1004，“天使”，真的很特别。<br/>胜澈不知道，私下里他原来这么安静。</p><p>他应该是什么样子呢？<br/>胜澈看了看表，还有半个小时图书馆就要关门了。<br/>自习的人已经走得差不多了，装作收拾东西偷偷瞄了眼净汉——<br/>天使流泪的话，会是为了什么呢？<br/>一次两次，他总是在掉眼泪，胜澈不禁在心里思考着这个问题。越是接近，越想了解得更多。<br/>来之前，就已经查看过净汉的档案，从孩提时代到高中时期、大学、研究所，他的一生着实有些短暂，遗留下来的档案也有限。仔细翻阅那一沓厚厚的照片，看着他从团子似的宝宝迅速地长大，只有那双眼睛，总像有点疲惫似的，看镜头的时候也漫不经心。<br/>他喜欢过什么，讨厌过什么，和谁争吵过，又爱过谁……持续了半年的前期调查，一项一项，写满了胜澈的笔记本。<br/>靠着家人朋友同学的描述，他在心里设想出尹净汉大概的模样：他八面玲珑，聪明又敏感；他喜欢一个人在无人的街道上散步，也喜欢在盛夏的夜晚和朋友坐在一起，大口地喝冰凉的啤酒；高中时期演过话剧，这个爱好在大学时代也没有被冷落，最初的那两年，他也参演了一些剧目，但似乎都没有高中时的这一场，如此与众不同，令人印象深刻。<br/>尽管前期的调查已经足够详尽，但那些先入为主的假设，预想演练过的那些场景，在见到他的那瞬间，又零落成了琐碎的只言片语，变得单薄又片面。<br/>借旁人之口，始终描摹不出他真实的样貌。<br/>天使，究竟为什么要流眼泪呢？</p><p>“同学，如果你需要的话……”胜澈单肩背着书包，把纸巾递给他。第一次接触目标对象，另一只手不自觉地攥紧了肩带。<br/>他的袖口被泪水打湿，因为不想被让别人注意到，而低着头默默地啜泣。连呼吸都被压抑着，胜澈忍不住又走进了一步——<br/>第一次与他接触，感觉真的很奇妙，甚至比胜澈以往的那些任务更加惊心动魄：他的名字在不同的人口中，对你重复了无数遍。你与他的父母促膝长谈，又和他的朋友喝过酒，你参与了他的每个年龄阶段——你已经把整本书的结局看完，作为作者的他却还只是在写中间章节。他却对你一无所知，你却对他了如指掌。<br/>但是，胜澈什么都不能表现出来，哪怕仅仅是“你知道他的名字”这件小事。</p><p>“谢谢……”净汉轻声地说，擤了擤鼻子，对他露出一个礼貌性的笑容。斜斜的雨丝打在落地窗上，发出细碎的哒哒声，这位天使抬起头，红红的鼻尖，有些充血的眼睛，脆弱得仿佛随时都会碎掉。</p><p>“我家就在洗衣店的斜对角，你在哪儿顺路回家就把我在哪儿放下吧，真的谢谢……”春寒料峭的夜，如果这把伞再小一点就好了，胜澈冷得有些哆嗦，絮絮叨叨地掩饰自己莫名的紧张。<br/>这突如其来的雨像是撒欢的孩子，伴着几声惊雷，愈下愈大。当胜澈尴尬地站在图书馆的门口，想着要不要干脆让哥哥来接他时，净汉从图书馆里走了出来，打开了他的伞，站在门口一言不发地看着他。意外地得到了接触的机会，胜澈像是摇着尾巴的小狗，钻进了他的伞下。<br/>街道上铺满了被雨水打落的樱花花瓣，净汉踮着脚，挑着没有花儿的地方走。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”他低着头，甚至没有看他。<br/>胜澈跟着他的脚步，抬起头，橘黄色的路灯融化在了伞面的雨水中。<br/>“所以……你为什么在哭啊……刚才？”犹犹豫豫，把这句话说出了口。<br/>净汉一步没走稳，胜澈眼疾手快地伸了胳膊让他扶着。<br/>“谢谢。”还以为他不会理自己呢，净汉轻声地道了谢，温柔的嗓音，几乎被淹没在了雨声中，“奥涅金，你看过吗？”<br/>“嗯，普希金的那本？”<br/>“对。”<br/>“是今年话剧社的剧本吗？”<br/>“嗯，里面的角色都刻画得很好呢……看着看着忍不住就哭了。”<br/>“你会参演么？”<br/>“嗯……”不知不觉，就走到了家门口。他这才发现，净汉一直握着他的手腕。“不知道呢……”<br/>朝他挥挥手，雨水打湿了他的衣服，来之不易的温暖迅速地消散在寒夜之中：“再见……”</p><p>躺在床上，心跳的声音仿佛要在耳边爆炸。好在有这场大雨，掩盖了他的紧张。<br/>胜澈打开笔记，仔细地记录今天的见闻。</p><p>3月27日，和目标进行了首次接触。<br/>第一次见面的时候落泪（？原因不明）→或许有抑郁的可能（？）<br/>参演奥涅金（？未知）<br/>时间线是否会随着我的行动而受到影响（？）</p><p>把笔记本放在胸口，在心里默默地拼贴他的肖像。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天你会去社团活动吗？胜澈？”同学敲敲他的桌子。<br/>“嗯，去。”<br/>连着半个月，除了第一次接触时顺顺利利，胜澈始终找不到再次接近的机会。如果强行接近又显得刻意。再者他也不知道这条时间线是否会因为自己的行动而改变太多，胜澈不敢乱来。<br/>今天是校足球赛的预选赛，该是他的高光时刻。<br/>“我们会为你加油的！”女孩子们吵嚷着跑了出去，要赶紧去观众席占一个好位置。“Fighting！”<br/>“嗯！”胜澈笑着做了个fighting的手势。</p><p>这场比赛踢得还算精彩。印象里，这次高中时期参加的最后一场球赛，原本就走到了最后一场，尽管在决赛时输给了对手，但胜澈的表现依然精彩。如今，身体尚还青涩，肌肉没有长出来，但训练的痕迹还在，尽管耐力有些跟不上，配合的技巧却更上一层楼，自然踢得更轻松了。<br/>下了场，同班的女生递来毛巾和水，“谢谢。”<br/>“哎！你看，尹净汉在那儿呢！”女孩子们突然小小地骚动了起来。<br/>尹净汉的那头长发在一群男生之中格外显眼，胜澈正想着要怎么过去和他搭话，他冲着胜澈笑了笑，挥了挥手。<br/>三步两步，在女生们小声的惊呼声里跑上前。<br/>“辛苦了。”金色的阳光洒在他的脸颊，勾勒他的轮廓。<br/>胜澈接过他递过来的水，捋了捋汗湿的发梢：“你在这儿……”<br/>等我吗三个字还没说出口，就被净汉的同窗打断：“轮到我咯！”像大型犬一样冲着净汉跑来——同班的金珉奎，毕竟决赛的时候也是因为他输了比赛——比他高了小半个头的珉奎撒娇似的搂着他。<br/>“Fighting！”净汉拍了拍他的背。<br/>珉奎小跑两步跟上了队友，又回头冲净汉摆了摆手，“要好好看我哦!”</p><p> </p><p>站在一边尴尬地看着珉奎和净汉互动，一股不自在的感觉从脚底向上蔓延，胜澈希望脚底马上生根发芽，就这样变成一棵树，或者别的什么花花草草，假装自己不存在。<br/>没有说出来的那半句话多么不合时宜，自己就不应该出现在在这里，好像妨碍了他们一样。<br/>净汉转过头，向他露出了一个抱歉的微笑。等着他说完接下来的话。<br/>胜澈挠了挠头，手不知道该放哪儿似的，指了指手中的水：“原来你是在等他们啊”。<br/>“嗯，来给他们加油……”净汉察觉了他的不自在，轻快地口气补了下半句，“刚才看了你的比赛了，很精彩，你们应该也能走到决赛吧！”<br/>不知道为什么胜澈，耳根无法抑制地红了起来。看了看天，又拼命让自己回想午休时飞进教室的那只胖胖的蜜蜂……想装作一副无所谓的样子，但这一切似乎都适得其反，让原本就尴尬的气氛更加的刻意了。<br/>“谢谢你上次送我回家……”快说点什么！快！<br/>内心催促着自己舌头却像是吊了千斤坠一般，怎么也抬不起来，“剧……本……剧本排练得怎么样了？”<br/>说话时，有人拿着一箱水冲着这边跑来，净汉拉着他的手往后退了退。<br/>“去阴凉的地方吧。”<br/>蹲在观众席下边的墙角，晚间的微风吹散了了剧烈运动之后的余温，满身的汗水，胜澈不想离他太近。<br/>“我没有争取到想要演的角色，今年大概是不会上台了。”<br/>“你是说塔季扬娜吗？”<br/>“对。”净汉有些惊讶地看了看他，“你怎么知道？”<br/>“嗯……那天不小心看到了你划出来的地方。”<br/>“啊，不惊讶么？”净汉挑眉，饶有兴致地托着腮看着他。<br/>胜澈还沉浸在思考中，这样的发展和自己的时间线不太一样，但他也不知道是哪里出了问题，或者后续还有变数，但现在的这场对话，此时此刻发生的内容，本身就是变数。<br/>“嗯？”胜澈眼睛本来就很大，这时候透出一股呆萌——刚才的晃神让他没注意净汉这是什么意思。<br/>“……别把我当成女孩子啊……”<br/>“我没有！”急急忙忙地否认。<br/>净汉叹了口气，习以为常了似的，倒是没怎么在意，“社长觉得由女孩子来演更好，男生的话总归有些违和。但是我……”<br/>“我相信，我相信你能演得很好。”<br/>“谢谢。”不管是不是出于真心，这两天因为这是郁结的心绪也有了出口。<br/>“好球！”净汉觉得自己又振作了起来，大喊了一声把剩下那点怨念也释放了出来。远处珉奎进了个好球，边跑边冲着他挥手。<br/>可，以，和，我，交，换，一，下，联，系方，式，吗。<br/>胜澈在心里把这句话排练了一遍。<br/>又在净汉没有看着他的时候，用嘴型尝试了一次。<br/>再三确认自己可以流畅地说出来，不会结巴了。<br/>“那个……你，可以……你可以要我的联系方式……”<br/>在说什么呢！崔胜澈！简直想咬断自己的舌头，只要是个灵长动物都能听出他的紧张。<br/>脸慢慢变红——在净汉的注视之下——变得通红，最后他甚至不得不捂住了自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p>窗外依然在下雨。<br/>断断续续，已经半个月了。<br/>漫天的纯白花瓣从天空飘落，在地上堆积了厚厚的一层。<br/>净汉躺在他的安全屋里，靠着窗，闭着眼睛聆听花瓣坠落的声音。<br/>不知道为什么，最近半个月，总是在下“雨”。<br/>他想出去走走，花儿不停地落下来，堆积到了膝盖的位置，寸步难行。</p><p>“叮！”<br/>手机发出清脆的提示音将他拉回现实。拉开窗帘，圆圆的月亮已经高高地悬在天空。<br/>珉奎：早饭?<br/>和你一样<br/>珉奎：有麻烦吗？或许需要帮忙？<br/>不用哦</p><p>珉奎的关心面面俱到，主要还是他惹上的麻烦太多了。<br/>女生还好，被男生告白的话，拒绝起来就很麻烦。都是长头发的错，给他惹了不少麻烦，不过他现在也不想剪就是了。<br/>“叮！”</p><p>已经躺进了被窝，手机却不合时宜地又发出了轻响。<br/>净汉犹豫了一下，赤着脚又去拿起来看了一眼。<br/>DK：学长关于剧本……真的很抱歉TT<br/>社团的学弟发来了消息，这也是净汉在高中时期最后一次登台了，最后剧社敲定了亚瑟王作为今年的参演剧本，而奥涅金则成为了备选，这就意味着，如果净汉不参与亚瑟王的排练，那么今年年末的舞台他也不太可能会登场了。<br/>打了几行字又删掉。<br/>看了一眼消息列表，新添加好友的消息栏还是一片空白，连个招呼都没有打，指尖犹豫了一下，把手机设成了静音。<br/>再度躺进被窝的时候手脚有些凉，净汉蜷缩起来，脑中不自觉地回想起胜澈问他要联系方式的时候窘迫的样子。</p><p>足球赛进行得如火如荼，每天踢完循环赛之后，还要留下来做一些训练，因为一直没有淘汰，整整一个礼拜胜澈都全心全意地扑在了比赛上，一时之间也顾及不了其他，回到家都疲惫碗端在手里都能睡着。<br/>终于熬到了周五——明天就是最后一场决赛了。不出所料，对手就是珉奎的那个班级。胜澈躺在床上，拿起手机看了看新朋友空白的信息栏。<br/>要和他说点什么吗？</p><p>明天……会来看我的吧？<br/>明天……会来看 的吧？<br/>明天……会来看比赛的吧？</p><p>盯着这条消息编辑了十五分钟，直到手都觉得有些酸了，胜澈才放下手机。<br/>简直就是个傻瓜。<br/>和他要联系方式的时候也太刻意了。即使已经好久没见到他，想起来还是会把自己尴尬得手脚蜷缩。<br/>简直不像一个成年人。<br/>只是为了调查而潜伏在他的身边而已，那么详尽的调查，在心里设想过无数遍的情况，真的来到了他的身边以后，却多了那么多变数。还是会想起他哭泣时候的模样。<br/>一想起这些，胜澈就觉得自己有些变得不像自己。<br/>真是位天生的演员，即使光是看到，也会被他掉落眼泪时散发出的悲伤感染到。<br/>胜澈叹了口气，本来就是两个八竿子打不着，整整三年都没有交集的陌生人，在自己的那条时间线上尚且如此，硬要纠缠谈何容易。</p><p>周六的比赛对普通市民也公开的，开放了校门，球场的观众席上不仅坐着主动来观看的学生，还有前来应援的家长。毕竟这是上半年，以及胜澈这一届最正式，也是最后一次比赛了。</p><p> </p><p>好好的把握这次机会，好好的享受自己的青春。<br/>这里的时间流逝和现实并无不同，呆得久了，自己原本的那条时间仿佛是一场梦，尽管知道自己什么时候要回去，握住珉奎的手时——现在所发生的一切，结局还是未知的呢——这样的想法伴随着广播中一板一眼的介绍的声音还有嘈杂的喝彩加油声冒了出来。<br/>像是故意的，珉奎狠狠地捏了一把胜澈的手，疼痛将他从短暂的失神之中抽离。<br/>哨声吹响，穿着蓝白制服的队友们四散跑开，胜澈的耳边也只剩急速奔跑时呼呼的风声。</p><p>双方在中场焦灼了一会儿，同组的队友一个长传，胜澈接过球，运球冲进了对方的防守之中。<br/>对手本来就以防守见长，几轮进攻都不顺利，好几次运球射门都因为干扰而射偏。好不容易拿了个1：0，胜澈也成为了重点防守的对象。<br/>胜澈的班级进攻的节奏掌握得很好，但后防线却有些瑕疵。珉奎那边则是慢慢找到节奏，通过滴水不漏的防守，拖垮对手心理防线的类型。<br/>几轮交手下来，胜澈汗如雨下，趁着裁判判定的时间撑着膝盖休息。<br/>抬头，净汉正好站在不远处，风儿吹散他的长发，他笑嘻嘻地挥手，做了个“fighting”的嘴型。<br/>灿烂的笑容仿佛瞬间治愈了疲劳，胜澈不自觉地咧开嘴冲他笑。<br/>“FIGHTING！”珉奎的声音从身后传来。胜澈的笑容凝固在脸上——他一定是看到我傻笑了——后面的大狗狗对此一无所知，手挥得像雨刮器似的，简直就是在炫耀。<br/>转过身捂住自己的脸，脸红得有些太明显了。</p><p>接下来的比赛更加激烈，蓝白队服的带球突围，这几天训练下来，大家的配合更加默契，接住了他们的长传，胜澈一个头球，将球送进了球门。</p><p>珉奎朝着外场做了个“我没事”的手势，比赛激烈，刚才为了阻拦他防守的时候他被绊了一跤。胜澈关心了一下他的情况，和裁判争论了一番，最后自己的队友吃了张黄牌。跑过珉奎身边的时候，他正在正掸着衣服上的杂草，对着他撇了撇嘴。<br/>如果自己像他一样，是他的是朋友的话，大概就不必费这样的麻烦了。<br/>想到这个，突然连脚步都变得有些沉重。连自己都不知道自己到底在恼火什么。<br/>上半场结束，胜澈这边2：0暂时领先——这似乎和他之前踢得不太一样，之前是1：3输的球。胜澈只记得自己那天发挥得很不好，进攻节奏也被打乱，直到最后整个队伍才找回状态。</p><p>中场休息的时候余光瞥见净汉在给珉奎擦汗。<br/>傻瓜。<br/>胜澈心里这么骂道。</p><p>稍事休整，下半场的哨声吹响。这次，对胜澈的防守更加严格了，只要胜澈带到球，就会有人来干扰他。<br/>好不容易从严防死守之中得到了一个运球的机会，穿着红色球服的孩子冲着他直直地撞了过来，球在两人脚下打了个转，胜澈直接摔了出去。<br/>脚踝一阵巨疼，却发现自己连起身的力气都没有，裁判急急忙忙跑上前来，医疗队也将他团团围住。初步判断脚踝骨折，胜澈被放到担架上，迅速送去了医院。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比赛的结果还是晚上吃饭的时候朋友打电话告诉他的，拍了片，包扎完了胜澈就直接回了家。最终还是输掉了，下半场对手踢得很好，作为主力之一的胜澈又提前退场。<br/>本来还想踢完了就去打招呼，结果——真是祸不单行啊——一场比赛下来不仅腿骨折，之后一个月也只能拄着拐杖，去哪儿都很不方便。<br/>本来他们就不在一个班，甚至不在同一层楼，这样一来见面的机会就更少了……</p><p>叮！手机的提示音响了起来：<br/>还好吗？看到你受伤了<br/>叮！<br/>上半场踢得真好kkk<br/>叮！<br/>我是在给你加油</p><p>原来你看到了<br/>对啊，看到了，脸红的样子</p><p>胜澈扔在手机在床上打了个滚，怎么能被他看到那副傻乎乎的样子啊！<br/>好一会儿才冷静下来，急急忙忙又拿起手机，回他的消息。<br/>是骨折了，问题不大，但是之后一个月应该都要拄着拐杖来学校了<br/>真可惜哦，好好休息吧，辛苦了</p><p>犹豫了一会儿，胜澈删删改改。 </p><p>你今天心情好像很好的样子。<br/>嗯，对啊，多亏了你的精彩表现</p><p>虽然比赛的结果没有发生改变，但时间线上的细节还是有了变动。昨天胜澈是想反抗一下结局的——或许开场拿了2分之后就可以带队一直领先，但显然这些事情的结局似乎不可逆转。<br/>喏，因果律出手，直接把他的腿打断了。<br/>不过，无论如何，这强行创造出来的交集，也算是因祸得福。<br/>到了返校日，胜澈拄着拐杖，在楼梯口叹了口气，一瘸一拐地爬他的六楼。昨天的表现确实精彩，一些先前并不认识的女生见到他停了下来，主动帮他拿走了书包。一个星期的比赛真是让人筋疲力尽，现在坐在教室里，耳边仿佛还能听到加油喝彩的声音。</p><p>其他都很顺利，除了午饭时间。<br/>为了避免上楼下楼，妈妈给他打包了一份爱心便当。在教室里面吃便当还是会影响到别人，胜澈把放便当的袋子往脖子上一挂，住着拐杖就外走去了。<br/>午饭已经凉透了，好在现在阳春三月，不至于吃了口凉的就拉肚子。<br/>六楼的西端的廊桥尽头有一间小小的空教室，平时会堆点多出来的桌子椅子。胜澈推门，把拐杖靠着墙一放，随便拉了张椅子就准备坐下。<br/>不过，没想到拉出来的这张椅子上面还有带了个软软的垫子，大概是谁在这里背书完了忘了拿回去。犹豫了一下，其他的椅子又离他有些远，拐杖又已经放在了一边。反正吃完就走——胜澈心想着，心安理得地坐了下来。<br/>菜已经凉透，不过保温杯里还有一杯热牛奶。大考前好好补补脑子——妈妈一边打包，一边絮絮叨叨地。</p><p>“喂！你给我站起来！”心里正想着心事，胜澈被突如其来的一声呵斥吓得身子都抖了一下，筷子掉在地上，发出清脆的响声，还好饭没有撒出来。<br/>抬头却是那张熟悉的脸——净汉捂着嘴，笑意止不住地从他的指缝间冒出来，传染了胜澈。<br/>“抱歉啊，抱歉，只是和你开个玩笑。”看着胜澈本能地要站起来，净汉连忙说道，“坐下吧，虽然这是我的椅子。今天特别优待，允许你坐在上面。”<br/>净汉放下了手里的几张试卷，帮他捡起筷子，轻快地跑了出去。<br/>胜澈听着冲水的声音——真是有缘呢——天哪，妈妈，谢谢你的便当！</p><p>“你吃完了？”<br/>“嗯，来这边做题。”甩干了水递给他，净汉坐在了另一边。“坐在这里这些不会的题好像能做得更顺畅一点。”<br/>“是什么啊？看看？”<br/>收拾好了饭盒，自然而然地接过卷子。净汉成绩不差，每次公布排名总能看到他的名字。<br/>他站在自己的身后，弯下腰跟他一起审题。题目不算难，只是思路难找。仗着自己比他多做了那么几年，胜澈也在他面前显摆了一把。不过这种程度对净汉来说也是一点就通，不愧是能去研究院的人，说了一半就能顺势做下去。<br/>净汉靠在他的身上，柔软的发梢蹭着他的脖颈。<br/>他的身上有股好闻的味道，<br/>“哇抱歉……靠着你了！”想着想着题突然意识到身下这个人脚还打着石膏，净汉连忙退了一步。</p><p>身后的热源离开，萦绕在发梢之间的味道也被带走。<br/>心口像是有只蝴蝶在扑闪着翅膀，想说点什么，却什么也说不出口。<br/>结束了？<br/>结束了。<br/>净汉坐到了对面，，在草稿纸上写写划划。<br/>“那……我回去了哦……”拿着饭盒，欲言又止。<br/>“嗯。”那边却完全沉浸在题海之中，根本毫无察觉。<br/>把袋子挂到自己脖子上，拄着拐杖，慢慢走出了教室，连背影都透着一股无人理会的尴尬。<br/>“你明天……还会来的吧？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>净汉托着腮，指了指试卷：“我说，你明天还会来这里的吧？”<br/>“嗯！”</p><p>拄了半个月的拐杖，现在，就算打着石膏也不影响他健步如飞了。胜澈一瘸一拐地到那儿，推开门净汉已经坐在那儿了。<br/>“诶，你没有去吃饭吗？”<br/>他的桌子上放了三明治和牛奶，暴躁地按着笔。<br/>“这道题目太难了……如果不做出来，根本就吃不下饭——”拖长了尾音，软软的嗓音比起困扰反而更像是在撒娇。<br/>“原来你是在等我啊？”被人依赖的满足感在心里放了三个礼炮，轰轰烈烈地在他头上炸开了花，嘴角的窃喜，不想被他发现也难。<br/>净汉把椅子拖了过来，“好了不要笑了，快点给我看看——”<br/>凑得太近了——他的发梢——让胜澈有些心猿意马。<br/>“喂!”净汉拍了一下他的后背，“读题啊，给我读题——”<br/>……</p><p>气温升高，午后阳光让人昏昏欲睡。饭后的会面是他俩心照不宣的默契，那扇门似乎都被胜澈赋予了某种期待。推开或被推开，有人在等待着他。<br/>“今天的美术课，”两个人的话题，渐渐也从难题变得宽泛起来，“要向大家展示画朋友的肖像，珉奎之前就告诉我他画的我。结果今天展示的时候正好点到了我的名字，只能把家里的狗的肖像拿了上去……<br/>“珉奎就像这样——”净汉模仿着珉奎嘴角一点点撇下来的样子，把胜澈逗得哈哈大笑。</p><p>哪怕只是看着他的脸，在这里一直呆到下午的课程开始，也不会觉得无聊。</p><p>敲碎石膏的第一天，胜澈终于可以丢开拐杖，像野人似的和同班的朋友上蹿下跳，中午跟着朋友下楼去吃了饭，再兴冲冲跑到他的小教室想和他的朋友分享这个好消息，一直等到了上课的铃声响起来，净汉也没来。<br/>他在干什么呢？<br/>可能只是今天做题做得很顺利……<br/>那他明天还会来吗？<br/>一个下午胜澈听课都有点儿心不在焉。<br/>“下午去踢球吗？”<br/>“改天吧……”<br/>“呀怎么了？我们胜澈怎么失活了？”被女孩子搓了搓脸。“一脸得不高习惯哎哟。”<br/>“呀呀呀——！”</p><p>背着书包在三楼绕了一圈，净汉的座位干干净净。<br/>胜澈叹了口气。<br/>敲碎石膏的第二天、第三天、第四天——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂喂喂，你就是尹净汉对吧？”向他走来的这个人一头黄发，因为没有好好维护，黑色的发根和粗糙的黄发分层明显，“这么长的头发还以为是女生呢。”<br/>“你这样，让人很容易搞错啊——”五六个人，语气轻浮地朝他围过来。<br/>在他们后面，一个又瘦又高，微微有些驼背的男生穿着和他一样的校服，“对啊！男不男……女不女的，搞什么啊你！”</p><p> </p><p>净汉皱着眉头，就因为他留着长发，一而再再而三的骚扰挑衅。前几天一个没忍住，在街角的监控死角把他揍了一顿，结果今天就带着一群人找上门来了。<br/>“前两天不是厉害得很，”又粗糙又有点黏糊糊的手，带着一股机油的味道，捏住了净汉的下巴，“怂了？”<br/>净汉用力挣了一下，后退一步，胃里恶心得快要吐出来。满怀恶意的肢体接触，被碰过的地方也带上了那股油腻的味道。报警的短信已经发了出去，警察应该马上就会过来，现在唯一的问题就是拖延时间。<br/>“喂！你们在干嘛呢？”远远地传来一声呵斥，这群人的目光不约而同地被吸引过去，净汉转过头，那个人大大呲呲，大踏步地朝他们走过来,带着天不怕地不怕的气势。<br/>但孤身一人，显然是人单势薄了点，带头的那个人抡了抡手里的铁棍，眯着眼睛轻蔑地笑了笑。“你要不先问问这婊子前两天做了什么。”<br/>“她这么漂亮，你们这么围着她就是不行。”那人挡在他的身前，把他和这群人隔开。<br/>那人转过头看了他一眼，净汉低下头，赶紧摆出一脸的无辜，“她？对你？那你应该反思下……”<br/>嘴上说着嘲讽的话，转头看了眼净汉，对他做了个“真的？”的嘴型。<br/>那群人缓缓逼近，净汉不觉得他能打赢这群人，甚至比他自己更不靠谱。<br/>“别……别废话了……赶紧动手吧……”<br/>“你们干对他动手试试！”使出了浑身的气势把书包往地上重重一扔，净汉还没反应过来，就被一把抓住手飞奔了起来。<br/>那群人也没想到他把书包扔那儿之后就这么跑了。愣神的功夫，净汉他们已经领先了一个身位。<br/>身后是洪水猛兽般的脚步声，手被紧紧拽着。此刻无人的街道，躺在路边瞌睡的猫咪弓着背迅速窜开，夕阳的余晖透过层层树荫，洒在巷子的尽头，熟悉的景象都如同走马灯一闪而过，只剩下这个人的背影——</p><p> </p><p>坐在警察局，两个人都气喘吁吁的。幸好跑到半路上，就被赶来的警察遇见了。拿着家伙的那群人看到穿着制服的家伙立马四散逃跑了，有几个没能跑掉，很快就被拿了下来了。<br/>“你还好吧？”净汉累得喘不上气，抬头看着拉着他狂奔的这位救星，喘了一会儿嗓子还是又干又疼，没能答上话，只能点点头。<br/>“他们好像不是第一次来找你？”<br/>净汉皱着眉头，喝了口水：“之前被我揍了一顿，今天又带着人来了。”<br/>“刚才还以为你是女孩子呢……你真好看。”同龄人对他这样的称赞难免带着调侃，而这人说这句话时，却像是不小心说露了嘴的心事，纯粹的赞美，不带任何的戏谑。<br/>“我叫崔胜澈。”告别时，他站在将要分别的路口，朝他挥了挥手。<br/>净汉看着他，余晖未尽，金色的光芒舔舐着他的发梢，只觉得光线刺眼，又避无可避。</p><p>这就是故事的开头。</p><p> </p><p>似乎是做了个长长的梦，但睁开眼睛时，自己却什么都想不起来，只有一些破碎的情绪的碎片。外面已经阳光明媚，靠在窗沿，汲取丝丝缕缕的暖意。<br/>雨终于不再下了，只是地上依然铺着一层厚厚的花瓣。<br/>“喂，快点下来！”有人摇着船，慢悠悠地在花海之中辟出了一条路。船儿摇摇晃晃，花瓣被桨翻动着，泛起一片片涟漪。<br/>得快点下去——净汉心想。<br/>“我在这里接着你！”那人这么说道。<br/>想要快点见面的冲动，让净汉打开了窗，从他的安全屋一跃而下。</p><p>这个年纪的男孩子正是精力旺盛的时候——在坠落感之中惊醒，腿也不由自主地抖了一下。<br/>把被单连同睡衣统统塞进了洗衣机，没有由来的想起胜澈地笑容。</p><p>星期五了。<br/>“哎你有没有听说啊，楼下的那个长头发的……”<br/>“啊,只知道一点点，到底怎么了？”<br/>班里的女孩子窃窃私语，胜澈本来倒没什么关心，但是她们讨论的对象——<br/>“就是尹净汉啊！”<br/>这给名字像是信号般，胜澈噌得坐直了身体：“他怎么了？”<br/>“现在楼下都在传，说放学之后有人看到他在体育场地厕所里……”女孩子欲言又止地做了个手势。<br/>“太夸张了吧？”另一位捂着嘴，“怎么可能啊。”<br/>“他还因为和行政处某位的儿子打了架，被叫去那边聊了一个下午。”<br/>言语像是利刃，胜澈觉得自己的心也在慢慢下坠，“打架？为什么打架？”<br/>“不知道啊，只有那位到处在说他是婊子。”女孩子露出嫌恶的表情。<br/>“造谣吧，怎么看都是他比较无辜。”<br/>“但是那天在体育场训练的好几个人都说看到了。”</p><p>胜澈拿着笔记本，心事重重。这件事没有被任何人提到过，但或许可以倒推着查看笔记里的蛛丝马迹，寻找一下事情的脉络。<br/>推开门的时候还在想着心事，胜澈推开小教室的门，净汉已经在那儿坐着了，烦躁地按着笔，发出哒哒的声音。<br/>看到他的脸，心中郁结的地方就被疏散了一半——或者，可以直接问他本人呢？<br/>上午那股莫名的怒火烟消云散，“疑难杂症万事屋终于又开业啦！”心里那点儿焦虑也被统统赶走。<br/>“这个，来看看吧。”<br/>胜澈思路说了一半，净汉恍然大悟：“这么简单？”<br/>“对啊！”托着脑袋，往他的草稿纸上一靠，胜澈露出一个求表扬似的得意的笑容。<br/>胜澈半个身子把他的桌子占了，净汉也看不了题了，只能看着他。看着他那副如果有尾巴的话尾巴都要摇断了的骄傲脸，净汉忍俊不禁地摸了摸他的头，“真棒啊真棒！”<br/>“你是不是心情不好啊……”胜澈的声音很小，不像是询问，“这里怎么还有淤青……”凑得太近了，自然而然地伸手托着他的脸。像是对待珍宝一般，小心翼翼地端详那个那道伤疤。<br/>净汉躲了一下，偏过头。</p><p>“跟我说说？”净汉的眼神躲闪，是欲言又止的踌躇。<br/>外面偶尔有人路过，除了渐渐远去的脚步声，这里似乎就只剩下自己的心跳。就这么看着他就好——他们都知道的——若无其事只是表象罢了，想把用浑身的温柔将他包裹，在没有得到他的首肯之前，胜澈却又无能为力。<br/>良久都没有得到回应。<br/>胜澈轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我得回去了。”或许留他一个人在这里会更好，或许他只想要自己舔舐伤口，并不需要自己的参与。<br/>准备离开的时候——像是喃喃自语一般，净汉低声地说——<br/>“我什么都没……做……”</p><p> </p><p>“……我明明什么都没做……”<br/>对他的霸凌并不是一时兴起，想找他麻烦的大有人在，但起初，净汉倒并没有在意。<br/>毕竟自己什么都没有做。<br/>只是一个人这么说了，另一些人信以为真，带着恶意的玩笑越传越广，直到所有人都开始将信将疑，那种单纯而好奇的眼光向他聚集，净汉才突然发现，就算自己想说话，也没有人真正会听。<br/>这只是他们饭间课后，无聊时候的琐碎话题之一，只是休息间隙的打发时间的玩笑话。如果有谁能证明这是真的，或许还能炒热一下因为备考压力而日渐焦灼的气氛。<br/>“我知道你什么都没做。”胜澈挪了挪椅子，让他俩靠得更近些。<br/>“我知道……你想把委屈告诉我吗……”小心翼翼地询问他的意见，胜澈前倾着身子，握住了他的手。<br/>他的眼泪就没停过，连眉头皱在一起，像是用尽了浑身的力气，克制自己想要放声大哭的冲动。净汉张开嘴似乎想说话，最后又咬紧了牙，肩膀颤抖着，把哽咽通通咽下去。<br/>“我可以把肩膀也借给你……你需要的话……”<br/>再靠近一点点就好——<br/>轻柔又有限的触碰，轻轻地拍着他的背，将他整个抱在怀里，窗外是午间明亮到惨白的阳光，显得这个落满了灰尘的破旧教室更加昏暗。那些藏在心底的秘密，积压了许久的委屈，无人倾听的声音……一切的一切，胜澈将它们统统揽在怀里。<br/>净汉的身体僵硬，喘不上气似的，每次呼吸时胜澈的手就会被捏得更紧一些。<br/>无言的安慰，一时间，这里只剩他的呜咽。<br/>小声地发出呜呜的声音，像是受了伤的小野兽似的，用力地擦去掉落的泪珠，但它们源源不断地，最后还是浸湿了胜澈的衣襟。<br/>一下又一下，温柔地安抚姑且算是有效，僵硬的脊背放松下来，胜澈觉得他们的距离好像更近了，他的喘息、他的心跳、他的抽噎、肩膀上温热的泪水……就连他自己……<br/>无法呼吸般的痛苦，心脏也绞在一起，不由自主地想要紧紧地，将他抱住。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉……抱歉……”突然意识到了什么，净汉把他推开。他的脸颊红红的，眼眶也是。<br/>手忙脚乱地找出餐巾纸，脸颊上还挂着眼泪，净汉用力地擦着胜澈肩头的那片泪痕。<br/>“没事的啊。”胜澈用拇指揩去他脸颊上的泪滴，像是擦去晶莹的珍珠上的灰尘般的谨慎，“你怎么……你怎么哭泣来都这么好看啊……”<br/>这句突如其来的赞美听上去傻乎乎的，净汉看着他真挚的表情，忍不住勾起了嘴角。<br/>杂乱的思绪，又不知该从何说起。胜澈又握住了他的手，比四月的春水更加温柔。“……如果你想说什么的话……”<br/>如果再靠近一点的话——</p><p>太近了——但是，似乎没关系——<br/>像是折磨自己一般，将溃烂的伤口再次划破。<br/>……明明什么都没做……<br/>……训话的时候也是，被老师用笃定的口气责怪……<br/>……所有的辩解在别人的试探之下似乎都成了狡辩……<br/>头靠在胜澈的肩膀上，不知不觉之间，十指也交缠着。像是偶尔闯进这间教室的风吹动薄尘，净汉那带着些许脆弱的嗓音也拨动了胜澈的心弦。</p><p> </p><p>午休时间结束，远远的传来嘈杂的脚步声，嬉戏打闹的笑声。<br/>“好点了吗？”<br/>净汉还靠在他的肩上，“嗯……”像是梦中的呢喃，但却并没有打算离开的意思。<br/>“我好像……也做不了什么，除了陪着你……”胜澈搂住了他的肩膀，在他耳边轻声地说着，“我可以一直陪着你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一遍又一遍反复地确认，确认着自己心底似有若无的牵挂。</p><p>考试临近，两人在图书馆面对面刷了一下午的题，图书馆空调打得舒服，只是坐了一整天，脖子有些酸。<br/>日头映衬夕阳，远处的天空染上了浅浅的殷红。<br/>“你打算去哪里？”净汉低着头，看着自己被阳光拖得长长的影子，收敛了心思，尽量不让自己的语气暴露心底的端倪。<br/>“嗯……国防学院吧，你呢？”<br/>“我还没想好。”<br/>“我们净汉啊，以后一定会成为很厉害的人。”胜澈拍了拍他的后背。<br/>燥热的空气积聚在一起，就连呼吸都似乎是有些压抑，内心不断地翻涌着想把心里的话全都脱口而出的躁动。<br/>“我不知道我到底想做什么。”<br/>“去研究院呢？”胜澈步子轻快，像是在讨论今天晚上吃什么似的那般轻松。“研究院？”<br/>自己的时间线里，从研究院到研究所，净汉再做选择时似乎从来没有犹豫迷茫过，听到他说他不知道该去哪儿的时候，胜澈有些惊讶。<br/>“你好像还挺擅长物理的。”<br/>“研究院啊……那我……”<br/>“对了，今天最后几道题，都做出来了吗？”<br/>“函数错了最后一项分类……正负而已。”<br/>“已经相当熟练了啊……”</p><p>…………<br/>…………<br/>…………</p><p>今天是和尹净汉彻底失去联系的第十五天。<br/>考试结束，现在正是该去发疯的时候，胜澈却每天心事重重。<br/>和目标对象失联了。<br/>离回去的日子不远了，心脏的下落却毫无线索，又因为参与了他的时间线，现在事情的发展变得扑朔迷离。笔记本上写满了笔记，却再也整理不出一条可用线索。<br/>胜澈现在真的不知道该怎么办了。</p><p>原则上来说，作为任务的执行者，不应该和目标对象产生情感上的纠葛。无意间被牵扯进了霸凌事件中，这件事并没有写在他的笔记本上，而胜澈，他本该以疏导者的形象出现，引导他走出霸凌阴影，但是这个类似于“心理医生”的角色，似乎让净汉产生了无法抗拒的依赖感。<br/>心理治疗的目的仅仅是为了帮助受到困扰的人的自我成长，胜澈该有的态度是“中立”，不要离太远，不要靠太近。但这种情况下，他并不是真正的“咨询师”，想要靠近净汉，只能作为“同学”、“朋友”这样的身份。应有的距离没有被拉开，更别说在那种情况下，胜澈根本没法丢下他不管……<br/>对净汉太熟悉，相处时自己都没有意识到的，那些下意识带着引导性的行为，日积月累地对他产生了影响。<br/>合起日记本，那日，净汉慌慌张张的面孔仿佛还在眼前……</p><p>……踏着所剩无几的时间，两人似乎都在有意无意地回避着关于分别的话题。<br/>净汉很自然地靠在他的身上，看着手里的题目。<br/>天气热得很，已经稍微跑两步就会出汗地程度。头顶那台发黄的空调空隆作响，像是咳嗽一般，仿佛随时都会罢工。靠在一起也热，但净汉发梢若隐若现的那股味道，像是能安抚了因为气温产生的烦躁。<br/>在一起就会舒服——到底是从什么时候开始，自己开始这么想的？<br/>胜澈反思着，理不清头绪。<br/>到底是从什么时候开始，自己变得无法拒绝他……<br/>两人沉默着，只有偶尔在稿纸上写写划划翻动的声音。<br/>“然后这样啊……”拿起笔，在他写错的地方稍作改动，“这样就好了。”<br/>看着净汉还有些迷茫的表情，他忍不住露出了一个满意的笑容。<br/>带着些许得意，耐心地等着他的回应。<br/>回应的却是一个柔软的吻。<br/>靠得太近了——<br/>那个吻稍纵即逝，仿佛是仲夏午后，不经意间打的盹。</p><p>瞬间的错愕，柔软又温暖的触感仿佛还停留在唇间，净汉有些惊慌失措，抓起了卷子就推门离去。<br/>笔还留在这里。<br/>空调再一次发出了空隆空隆的噪音，带着清爽凉意的风吹在他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>返校整理东西的那几天，胜澈只见到了珉奎，他穿着干净的白色无袖衫，手里捧着一堆从储物柜里搬出来的东西。汗水从他的额头淌下来，正好落进了他的眼睛，腾不出手来擦擦，闭着一只眼睛路也走得歪歪扭扭。<br/>“我帮你拿吧。”胜澈跑了两步，接过他手里的东西。<br/>珉奎低头擦汗，不住地道谢。<br/>“尹净汉呢？”东西不少，两人匀了匀往清理的地方走去，“怎么他的东西也让你搬？”<br/>“找他有事？”珉奎刚才似乎一下子没有认出他来，“原来是你啊！”<br/>“我之前跟我提过，很会数学的朋友。”<br/>“他最近去哪儿了？”<br/>“在排毕业演出的话剧，他最近可忙了，”珉奎把书叠好了放在地上，“谢谢你了！”<br/>胜澈皱了皱眉头，往剧团的排练教室走去。</p><p>下课铃响，远远的传来剩下的两个年级嘈杂的吵闹声。推门走进排练教室，又是另外一种热闹。<br/>现在这里人依然多得很。<br/>路上问了几个眼熟的同学，奥涅金是在哪儿排，大家都摇摇头，似乎没人知道。<br/>舞蹈教室的女生们坐在地上，似乎是在休息，胜澈敲了敲门。<br/>大部分女生都摇着头，说是没见过。他道了谢想要离开，突然又被叫住。<br/>“啊！是说话剧社那部临时加进来的节目吧！”穿着宽松T恤的女生推了推身边的那个人，“是不是那个人来着……”<br/>另一位一开口的轻蔑掩饰不住：“是说那部吗……非得来，主席没有给他安排教室那个……”<br/>咬了咬自己的后槽牙，女生们压低了声音的讨论声让胜澈觉得自己好像做错了事情。<br/>“你可以坐电梯到五楼，安全通道往下走半层。之前有遇到过几次。”<br/>“那边还有面镜子……”</p><p>通往安全通道的门又厚又重，一推开，一股热浪便将自己吞噬。沉重的关门声，将清爽凉气完全隔绝。<br/>“这里太闷了，把窗户打开，来陪我坐一会儿吧！”<br/>“来陪我、来陪我、来陪我……来陪我坐一会儿吧……”<br/>“我睡不着，这里太闷了……把窗打开，来陪我坐一会儿吧……”<br/>熟悉的声音在楼道里回荡，一遍又一遍地，为了抓住字里行间地感情而不断练习。<br/>净汉坐在地上，背后的衬衫被汗水湿透，剧本上做满了笔记。<br/>不断调整着台词之中的情感，一句又一句，在空荡荡的楼梯之间回荡着。</p><p>最终没有打断他。<br/>胜澈心事重重，回家时的脚步也变得沉重。</p><p>窗外下起了雨，细密地雨点，哒哒地打在窗沿上。<br/>手里的笔记本已经快写完了，从四月开始，整页整页，都是和那个人有关的事情。<br/>整页整页的笑与泪，是属于另一个人的青春。</p><p>这又算什么？</p><p>胜澈突然有些不明白了。<br/>不明白他为什么要亲吻自己的嘴唇，不明白为什么他一定要出演毕业话剧，甚至……他有些不明白自己到底为什么要留在这里……<br/>还是说，只是他不想去看那个答案？<br/>夏日的暴雨总是短暂，头一阵过后，窗外的动静便逐渐小了起来。</p><p>警告：S.coups出现坐标偏移。</p><p>“怎么了？”圆佑调试着设备的数据，戴上了目镜，目镜投射出棱镜的模样。<br/>棱镜没有实体，他是时空机系统的AI。<br/>“目标存在脱离原本路径的风险，但是目前检测到的数据容差还在合理范围内。”棱镜的声音毫无波澜，没有感情的陈述着现在发生的状况。那张与尹净汉本人相似，却更显稚嫩的脸带着冷漠。<br/>“考虑随时弹出吧，为了探员的安全。”检查着胜澈的心跳血压，圆佑输入指令。<br/>“确认。目前探员安全级别已经设为最优，有任何危及探员安全的情况都会触发强制弹出。”<br/>圆佑盯着屏幕上给出的不断变化的数据，棱镜的判断理论上来说是最准确的，但AI能辨别喜怒，却无法理解喜怒，圆佑担心的是胜澈的心理状况。<br/>世上仅有的天才，崔胜澈正好赶上了老一辈的退休，这一代唯一的S级探员，高中时代和尹净汉有交集……像是命中注定一般，他，也只能是他，被指派到了这个任务。<br/>圆佑现在是整个项目的总工程师，除了棱镜之外，整个项目里他的权限最大。不过他并不是时光机的核心工作人员，他是刑侦部下派的，只负责崔胜澈的生命安全。尽管有理论保证，但时光机项目的安全性依然是未知的。<br/>刑侦部不能失去唯一的S级探员。<br/>看着伫立在屏幕前监测着数据的棱镜——青年时代的尹净汉的脸看上去人畜无害，稚嫩天真，屏幕上红色的偏移一闪而过，很快又被湮没在了0和1组成的数据之中。只要带上目镜，目光所及之处总能见到他的身影，圆佑看了看身后坐在电脑前，穿着白大褂的同僚们，除了他那张太过年轻的脸有些突兀……棱镜总给他一种尹净汉还在工作的感觉。<br/>总觉得哪里不对。<br/>这件事中实在是有太多的巧合了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个节目是毕业晚会的压轴。<br/>胜澈把头埋在羽绒服的帽子里，在气氛热烈的欢呼声中昏昏欲睡。昨晚想了很久，却依然没个头绪。不知道到底要怎么跟他说，他连自己都开导不了，又要怎么去引导别人呢？<br/>“噗……什么鬼……”轻声的讨论、那些嘲笑声，一下子又把胜澈拉回了毕业当天。<br/>“是的，她已经到了爱的年纪，就像春天的种子落到土壤里，被生命之火唤醒。她心中渴望的种子，一直饱受安逸和痛苦的煎熬，渴望得到命中注定的滋养。她年轻的心灵，一直忍受折磨苦闷的折磨。期待……那个人的出现！”<br/>他踏着小提琴的节奏，托着他的床，走到了舞台中央。<br/>躺在床上喘着粗气，塔季扬娜被突如其来的爱意冲昏了头脑，渴求在心中抽枝，无法压抑的心声、无法释放的焦虑……无论想什么，脑中总能联想到他的模样……年轻心灵从未受过如此强烈情感的洗礼，焦灼在胸腔燃烧，绝望与爱意交织，理智被爱与欲淬炼。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音之中带着颤抖，被扩音器无限扩大。胜澈的心脏也跟着，像是一碰就会碎掉似的。那道泪痕暴露在聚光灯之下，他的眉眼之间夹杂着疲惫，闭上眼睛，露出一个灿烂的笑容。<br/>“我恋爱了！”<br/>在细碎的议论声之中、提琴的伴奏乖张内敛，在他雀跃欢呼的衬托之下，显得那么悲切而不合时宜，像是对他最后的垂怜——要知道，剧中的奥涅金并没有接受她的那片热忱。</p><p>灯光暗去，压轴场也结束了。<br/>三年的青春也随之落幕。<br/>有些事情只要开始，离结束也就很近了。<br/>最后一首是所有参与者的大合唱，伴奏的声音响起，渐渐盖过了先前的议论声，不少人站了起来，打开了手电。胜澈急急忙忙地往外走，撞到了不少人，连声的道歉也迅速被淹没。<br/>得趁尹净汉没走之前找到他。<br/>每次想到他时，砰砰的心跳声无法掩饰；每次凑近他时，发梢的味道让他失神。移情、依赖，或者这些只是正大光明地想要逃避的说辞，那些拼凑起来的理由，连他自己都无法说服。<br/>究竟时什么时候，他已经深陷泥潭却毫无自知。<br/>究竟是什么时候，他开始觉得自己连规则都可以试着挑战。</p><p>“所以，如果我不得不跳出原本的时间线框架呢？”胜澈看着手里的任务书，又厚又沉，负责给他讲解的是项目总理人Woozi，一边给他讲解，一边把重点的内容帮他划出来。<br/>Woozi推了推眼镜眼镜说：“最好的结果就是世界坍塌，我们和时空机搭建出来的这个世界的链接相对来说还是很脆弱的，如果变动太大的话，数据流会冲击主机。<br/>“你要记住，在那里的只是你的投影，并不是你本人。所以理论上来说，无论在那里做什么，都是改变不了他固有的发展的。<br/>“但是具体会发生什么，我们只有假设，还没有过记录。之前的小白鼠和灵长类实验里我们测试过上限，只要在框架内问题还是不大的。”<br/>往下看，在那些对时间线改变的假设里，正如woozi 所说，塌缩确实是最不严重的，因为塌缩是可以预测的，系统可以在完全崩塌之前将他抛回现实。<br/>“……如果导致时间线折叠的话，那就比较麻烦了。”woozi的声调缺少起伏，仿佛在说些微不足道的事情，“一个是你可能会不断地重复同一天的经历，或者是在时间轴上反复跳跃。”<br/>“土拨鼠之日？”<br/>“对，你可以这么理解，要么就是在上午是四月十号的上午，下午就变成了十月十号的下午。<br/>“如果发生这种情况，我们没有把握一直追踪你的坐标。”<br/>“原来如此，所以也没有办法让我弹出。”<br/>“对，这是最危险的，你可能会永远留在那里。”</p><p>彼时完全无法理解的《奥涅金》，现在看来只觉得他爱的坦然，不像自己，就连心声都要撒谎。少年人的爱意单纯而热烈，哪怕啜饮一滴，也能感到烈酒入喉般的灼烧。在这样的爱意面前，理智脆弱得可笑。<br/>胜澈小跑着，逆着人潮，往更衣间走去。只听见外面的伴奏响起，后台乱成一片，大家争先恐后地往舞台上涌去。齐声合唱制造的声浪震得地面也有些颤动，胜澈的脑中拼凑不出一个完整的句子，思绪也被这巨浪冲碎。<br/>反反复复，只有一句：如果就连这也是假的，那又有什么是真的？</p><p> </p><p>习惯了冷遇，就这样告别也无所谓，只是自己还没能从角色里出来，净汉捂着脸，坐在镜子前默默地啜泣。胜澈把门关上，外面合唱的歌声听得不真切，反而那一声声的啜泣，是划过心尖的伤痕。</p><p> </p><p>“尹净汉！”珉奎难得认认真真的对朋友生个气。<br/>平时撇个嘴变个脸什么的，做出来给他看的那些都只是撒娇。这次是真的，珉奎只觉得一股火气从脚窜到头上，看着净汉头也没回，自顾自往前走的背影，又觉得有也无力。<br/>珉奎三步并成两步，硬是拉住了他的胳膊把他拽了回来，本来就比净汉高半个头，净汉被他拉得没站稳差点。<br/>净汉知道走不了，低着头不去看他。<br/>“他是不是逼你了？”<br/>“不是。”净汉撩了撩头发，“我自愿的。”<br/>“你自愿？你自愿给他……”给他口——珉奎实在是说不出这话来，“你疯了你！”<br/>“啊弄疼我了。”净汉被抓着着胳膊，珉奎因为生气越发用力。<br/>“天哪……我有时候真的搞不懂你在想什么……”珉奎的口气都有些绝望，众目睽睽，净汉就那么跪了下来，站在他面前的人下身已经硬了一半，宽松的校裤下鼓胀着的玩意儿着实猥琐，还有一群人围着他们起哄。<br/>看着他带着淤青的嘴角，那副楚楚可怜的样子着实又让人心疼，“先把伤口去处理了。”又是生气又是难受，憋了口气也没地方发泄，他倒是一脸的无所谓。<br/>拉着他往医务室走，珉奎也不是真的搞不懂。这群人给净汉恶意泼脏水也不是一天两天了，还有半年就是毕业，这个节骨眼上转学是不可能了。<br/>平时要是他在他身边也还好，至少那群人也会看在他的面子上做得不那么明目张胆。今天趁着最后一节课的自由活动，这群人趁他落了单就把他堵了。<br/>絮絮叨叨了一路，“……你也真是！”末了只是恨铁不成钢的叹了口气，回家的路上净汉全程低着头，不想让别人看到自己嘴角的伤口。倒是谣言，像是非得在伤口上撒了盐似的，这事儿和一张模糊的照片在社交软件上一下子传开，走在路上也有不少人回头看着他俩。<br/>“就不能再和老师聊聊吗？”<br/>“他不信我。”<br/>这件事已经说了不止一次，那群人仗着人数多，七嘴八舌地互相辩护，最后反而是净汉不对了。<br/>送他到了门口，珉奎拉着他的手不放，净汉回过头，只见珉奎一脸的愧疚，“对不起……我不该对你生气……”<br/>“哪里又成你的错了。”<br/>“也不是你的错。”珉奎说道。</p><p>“学长！待会儿大家还有庆功宴！”离开的时候正遇上硕珉拿着犒劳工作人员的奶茶，两大袋子，看着都费劲，“现在就要走吗……”<br/>净汉低着头没有理他，擦肩而过的时候才注意到他的眼角泛红，胜澈对他做了个自己会照顾好他的手势。<br/>出租车已经停在了校门口，净汉闭着眼睛，刚才哭得太伤心，现在还没法缓过来，时不时抽泣一下。<br/>他靠在胜澈肩膀上一言不发，只有手还紧紧握着。</p><p>“呀怎么，怎么把女朋友弄哭了啊。”司机看了看后视镜，仅仅凭借路灯，净汉长长的头发遮住了大半张脸，他本来就长得好看，认错也难免。<br/>胜澈有些尴尬，不知道该怎么接话。<br/>“这么漂亮，就你小子不知道珍惜，女生都是要宠着的，你看看你……”也不需要知道前因后果，也不必胜澈地回应，司机就这么自顾自地数落他。<br/>倒是净汉，被他逗得嘴角忍不住溢出笑意，他身上的味道让胜澈心猿意马，凑得那么近，胜澈侧过头去，忍不住闻了闻他头发。<br/>从学校到他家也没多少路，很快就停了车，谢过了司机，两人站在门口气氛尴尬。<br/>“没有人在家……”净汉说话带着鼻音，胜澈傻乎乎地一脸茫然地看着他。<br/>“咳咳，”他清了清嗓子，“我说，今天我家里没有人……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>扣着他的手，十八九岁的人哪里禁得起撩拨，甚至等不到把鞋子也脱掉，胜澈的背贴着门，再无退路。<br/>第一个吻似乎还带着咸咸的泪水味儿，锁了门，背过手把钥匙扔在了鞋柜深处，崔胜澈今天就别想走了。环住了他的脖子，两个人贴在一起，净汉下身有意无意地蹭着他，胜澈半硬着，呼吸声渐渐变粗。<br/>净汉的吻有些生涩，只是本能地纠缠着，极尽所能地讨好，把自己捧到他面前。原本没什么血色嘴唇被咬得殷红，手忙脚乱着，玄关的几个开关按了好几次，才把灯打开。<br/>好不容易从难舍难分的亲吻中脱身，净汉的脑袋在他胸口磨蹭，发梢间的味道哪儿哪儿都是，胜澈拍着他的后背安抚他。<br/>他现在只希望自己的这一刻可以属于这个人。<br/>“不要走……”脱衣服的时候他也哭得上气不接下气，恍惚之间，胜澈还以为他知道一切。<br/>通过时光机回溯了时间，将来的创造者哀求他不要回去。<br/>净汉搂着他的脖子，咬着他的耳朵呢喃着，口气似乎是委屈的，手上却死死地拽着他的衣摆，像是生怕他逃走似的。不要走……这哪里只是净汉的愿望，多少个夜晚的辗转反侧，日记本已经写到最后几页，这也意味着第一阶段任务快要结束。重新经历一次青春期，以前那些不成熟的心思记不真切，只觉得这像是翻开了一本很久以前读过的书，朋友们脸庞稚嫩又青涩，每个人都做着不切实际的梦。只言片语的传闻拼凑出一张寥寥几笔的画像，从前他只记得最后的那场演出，却没想到演出背后还有这样的事。天才研究员的印象先入为主，高中到大学时期的成绩也漂亮，胜澈原本觉得，这么优秀的人，在世界前沿的领域闪着光，想做什么就能做到，生活也该是顺风顺水才对。</p><p>那些回忆如今被他的泪水浸湿，那张潦草的画像也被一笔又一笔，添得满满当当。他想闻一闻他的发梢，他想抱着他，一遍又一遍地安抚他发颤的脊背。像是受了伤的小动物，只要稍微给予一些关心，就会哆哆嗦嗦，无可选择地栽进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>净汉撩起长发别在耳后。柔软的发丝落在胜澈的大腿上。嘶……好痒……<br/>就连心也是……<br/>“哈哈……我还以为只有我一个人……”净汉跪坐在地上，握着胜澈的性器抿嘴一笑。他的眼眶还泛着红，<br/>“强制弹出吧。”圆佑的口气冷静，额角的汗水却暴露出他的紧张。输入的指令石沉大海，强制弹出也是需要准确坐标的，原本以为至少还有这个系统在，无论如何人也是能回来，但扫描搜索的速度比预期的慢了许多，一个区域扫描完才能接着去下一个区域寻找，这么点时间差就已经足够让那个小小质点从一处移动到挪动到另一处。一遍又一遍地更新扫描区域，在不停闪过的数据之中寻找着崔胜澈的踪迹。<br/>“还有一种方法……”woozi转着手中的笔，时不时在笔记本上记录着数据，“直接破坏棱镜，缩小他的活动范围……”<br/>“数据损毁不可修复。”是棱镜的声音。破坏已经扫描过的区域，缩小可位移范围，锁定位置的同时强制弹出的同时，也意味着棱镜彻底报废。<br/>“对比风险指数，系统目前不推荐这么做。”<br/>不止是报废，崔胜澈的坐标并不是以规律的方式挪动，如果正好损坏了他的落脚点，或许他就再也醒不过来。<br/>崔胜澈回不来，棱镜的重构缺少核心数据，破坏之后也很难重构，如果一期任务崔胜澈没有找到最后的线索，这么做的后果，失去一位优秀探源，并且失去查明真相的机会。<br/>突然，警示的标语消失，原本被红色的偏移数据占据的屏幕也变回了黑白。“探员崔胜澈进入安全区域。”棱镜的声音冷漠而理性，“坐标以录入数据库”。<br/>“这个范围……”圆佑又确认了一次，“不在我们预期之内啊……”<br/>薄薄的镜片反射出冰冷的光，意味深长地看着同样有些震惊的woozi。<br/>能对棱镜动手脚，为了达成目的或许不会顾及探员性命的，也只有研究院了。</p><p>“一个人？”胜澈抚着他的头发，他的阴茎被轻轻地舔着，像是害怕弄疼了他，净汉的动作格外的轻，手也没地方放似的捏着他身下的床单。<br/>“我还以为就我一个人想做……哼……”边说，呻吟声也抑制不住。<br/>胜澈的外套垫在他的膝盖处，现在他不是很需要这个替代，但是如果就这样把他弄脏的话……<br/>存了这种心思，一手抓着扶着胜澈的性器，一手安抚着自己的下身，他真的忍不住了，胜澈却非要逼着他洗澡，光是听着浴室的水声，净汉都觉得快要射了……把他的外套胡乱的压在身下，润滑剂倒得满手都是，强迫自己放松后穴，一点一点地深入。<br/>闻着那股味道，好像痛感都变弱了。<br/>“……结果你也硬着……”尾音轻佻，像是窃喜，又像是嘲笑。<br/>“我……我想……”<br/>只是棱镜一直在试图联系他，植入皮下的定位系统运作，轻微的痛感不断刺激着神经。一遍又一遍地提醒他，他不属于这里，他还有着自己的任务。<br/>他不得不回避净汉，向棱镜确认自己的坐标。<br/>在浴室里试图让自己冷静下来，那么点理智，在看到净汉把头埋在自己衣服里的时候消失殆尽。<br/>十七八岁的胜澈，就算天气再热也不怎么坐得住，燥热的午后也能和朋友们打篮球打得起劲。这么一比较，尹净汉的皮肤就白得像是发光，光是伸出舌头都显得色情，更不用说当他含着他的顶端，又抬起头看他。<br/>胜澈想起那些他那时偷偷藏起来，拿着自慰的收藏——那些完全符合了他的审美，最能激起他性冲动的画面——但似乎都不及这一刻来得富有冲击性。<br/>对他来说，尹净汉才是最完美的那一个。</p><p>“呜……”他突然停下了动作，把头埋在胜澈的腿间。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>净汉深吸了两口气才把呼吸调整过来，“抱歉，先射了……”<br/>伸手去拿旁边的餐巾纸，“外套也弄脏了。”<br/>假模假样的惋惜。<br/>扶着他的腰，把他揽到自己怀里，胜澈看到他的膝盖红红的。<br/>顺势将胜澈压在身下，“插进来吧。”</p><p>尹净汉模样的棱镜闭着眼睛，安静地站在一旁。<br/>“为什么数据偏移没有预警，我现在甚至怀疑棱镜的安全性。”<br/>“坐标数据已经录入数据库，这并不能算偏移。”棱镜的声音冷漠而理性。<br/>“确实，初始数据是尹净汉做的，如果他是自杀，确实可能在里面留下线索……”<br/>“万一不是呢？万一棱镜测算失误，我们不仅调查不出尹净汉的”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么这么着急？”<br/>净汉的鼻尖红红的，床头灯的光线暧昧地打在他的身侧，多情的眉眼，挺拔的鼻梁，胜澈见过那么多照片，他的每一个角度，每一种神态，现在却依然醉心于此。</p><p>“净汉啊……”woozi挠了挠头，他和净汉是同门，之后又因为机缘巧合，进入了同一个部门。不过并不在同组，“这家伙的性格真的不算好，但是……只要你见过他，你就会喜欢上他。”<br/>“你也喜欢他？”<br/>“……”woozi有些尴尬，脚上的拖鞋发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音企图掩盖这一阵不寻常的沉默，不过最后他还是爽快地承认了，“我们都喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p>不可否认，他就是有这样的魅力。<br/>无法拒绝的请求，对胜澈来说也是无法逃避的灾难。<br/>“等下……”按住他乱动的腰，手指没入柔软的后穴。<br/>润滑液随着挤入的动作从后面溢出，抽插的动作也伴着色情的水声，声音不大，却也够让他尴尬的。<br/>胜澈看到净汉的脸慢慢变红，从耳根一路红到了脖子。<br/>“……难受……”他小声抱怨。<br/>其实不是难受，只是有些尴尬。<br/>他自己对性事的经验为零，就理所当然的以为崔胜澈也是。想象中那种粗鲁又疼痛，带着侵略性质的性事情况并没有发生，胜澈温柔又体贴，但对他来说反而太过温和。<br/>“难受？哪里难受？”<br/>再加了一根手指，润滑液顺着指缝弄得满手都是。<br/>光线昏暗，胜澈愈发留心他的表情，明明很舒服才对，他看到净汉咬着后槽牙，难耐地抽了口气，又克制地慢慢吐出来。<br/>“哪里……哪里都难受……”<br/>胜澈轻声地应着，说话的时候胜澈并没有停下动作，哪里舒服，哪里敏感，哪里会让他一阵轻轻的颤抖，他都看在眼里。<br/>虽然外表还是十几岁的样子，再怎么说也比他年长了那么多岁，平时察言观色的本事，再怎么也比十几岁的净汉熟练。<br/>嘴上问着哪里难受，手上的动作却丝毫没有停下，抽插的速度却越来越快，指尖在甬道内揉捻着那个地方，净汉咬着下唇，伸手胡乱地摸索着，想要阻止他的动作。<br/>胜澈握住他的手腕，不让他乱动。<br/>尽管自己在上，胜澈在下，事情却完全不受净汉的掌握，逐渐堆积的快感让他情迷意乱，思考变得迟钝，脑中只剩这人的脸。<br/>绷紧的小腹露出漂亮的线条，柔软的后穴骤然缩紧。酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨汹涌地往上走，咬着牙，快感在脑中炸开了花。<br/>和自慰的感觉完全不同，舒服得连呼吸都停滞了一会儿，用后面高潮的感觉比平时自己粗糙抚慰舒服的多，性器的前端不断溢出液体，断断续续，像是坏掉了似的。<br/>肠道里的那些润滑液、还是别的什么乱七八糟的液体洇湿了被单，浑身的力气好像都用在了感受刚才那阵高潮上，他现在只想躺下来，被他抱在怀里。<br/>胜澈并没有因为他的高潮而停止动作。</p><p> </p><p>净汉气喘吁吁，有气无力地想要阻止他的动作，“停下来，停下来，崔胜澈……”轻轻拍打他的手臂，他已经有些生气了。<br/>事情不受控制了。<br/>他发现自己并没有能力控制崔胜澈，之前在这件事情上。<br/>“停下来？”崔胜澈误解了他的意思，他自己忍得也挺辛苦，哪有净汉以为的那么气定神闲。<br/>意识如同一团浆糊，净汉脱力似的躺下来，细碎的发梢在胜澈的胸口划过。<br/>胜澈摸了摸他的脑袋，细软的长发，内心的欲望一分为二，半是保护欲，半是想要粗暴对待他的施虐欲。<br/>他看上去太好欺负了。</p><p>胜澈按着他的肩膀，不由分说地换了个身位，净汉还不太明白到底发生了什么，连反应的时间都没有。<br/>长期训练积累，这些动作已经如同胜澈的本能。又因为害怕身体承受不住时间线改变的冲击，甚至给自己加了三个月的训练量，胜澈想不到这些准备竟然被他用在这种地方。<br/>被压在身下的净汉还有些茫然，胜澈的动作迅速又利落，语气里却藏着犹豫：“我……我要进来了。”<br/>净汉的小腹感受到鼓胀着的性器，双腿缠上他的腰，用身体去磨蹭那个地方，“你在等什么啊到底……”撒娇的口吻，让急不可耐的心思都变得可爱。</p><p>胜澈的心像是被捏了一把，净汉的撒娇对他完完全全受用，光是看着他的脸就够情迷意乱的，胜澈把头埋在他的颈间，如释重负般深深地吸了口气。<br/>理智暂且归位，心中的保护欲占了上风。<br/>“你还要等到什么时候？”娇嗔似的催促，凑得近了，胜澈才发现，情事带来的快感攀附上净汉的眼角，那双眼睛氤氲地泛着微红，眼波流转之间，是无尽的温柔与炙热的爱意。</p><p>“……疼吗？”胜澈的动作不快，性器才进入一半，这句话已经问了三遍了。<br/>净汉有些不耐烦：“不疼！崔胜澈，一点都不疼，一点都不疼！”<br/>这种磨磨蹭蹭的方式和他想象中的相去甚远，胜澈却执着得很，无论怎么引诱都不愿再快一分。                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        </p><p>“……”胜澈张了张嘴，想说些什么，话到嘴边还是没说，只是努力对抗着自己的欲望。<br/>这可是“尹净汉”的第一次。<br/>这种缓慢的进展让净汉觉得委屈，明明这是两个人的事情，自己的脑袋被欲火烧得够呛，后穴急切又贪婪，心里无数次地幻想着被崔胜澈塞满的感觉，胜澈却似乎自持冷静得很。<br/>催了几次，他就是磨磨蹭蹭，不愿再快一步。<br/>净汉心头涌起一阵委屈，特别是胜澈的手抚着他的长发，又用柔情似水的眼神看着他时：“你是不是喜欢女孩子的？”<br/>该死，这时候说这话实在是毁气氛。<br/>脊背一阵发颤，害怕他就这么被坏了性质，丢下自己转身离去——胜澈停下了动作——他小心翼翼地将腿缠得更紧了些。</p><p>胜澈皱眉，被他问得一愣。这两人实在是太拘束，平日里聪明通透的两人到现在这种节点依然理智尚存，但就是因为这一丝理智，两人的思路离得越来越远。<br/>胜澈在担心净汉后悔，净汉却在担心他是因为取向的关系对自己下不去手。<br/>“你要是喜欢女孩子，我也可以的……”最后几个字被轻微的颤音吞没，半阖的眼睛垂着，没有看他，委屈得似乎要流下眼泪来。<br/>手掌用力的拖起自己的胸，硬是挤出了那么点肉来，“我也可以做女孩子……”<br/>胜澈脑袋轰得一声，看着他泫然欲泣的脸，想要解释，却一句话都说不出。<br/>捏着他的手腕，胜澈都没留意自己用了多大的力气——净汉吃痛地闷哼一声，带着鼻音却更像是撒娇。<br/>一边是欲望撕裂冷静表象的胜澈，净汉的后穴湿软，完全没入其实也不费力，胜澈有些情难自禁地沉吟一声，他的后穴又软又热，紧紧地裹着他的阴茎。<br/>不只是因为疼痛还是什么，他的身体不住地颤抖，胜澈心底某处像是被完全填补，快感之中夹杂着无法抗拒的满足感。看着净汉潮红的脸颊，湿透了的发丝粘在他的额头，心底的那股欲望无处发泄——捧起他还不够，想要狠狠地疼爱他，让他舒服得化成一汪水。<br/>净汉发出细碎的呜咽，绷直了脚背，搂紧了胜澈的脖子，后穴突如其来的满足感让他渴求更多，整个人都像要融化了似的依附着他。<br/>胜澈把头埋在他的胸口，轻轻地舔舐着他的乳尖，用那种温柔到小心翼翼的姿态。他是在不知道这时候还说什么才能证明自己的心迹——不是因为他像女孩子才喜欢他，只是因为他的尹净汉。<br/>两人的脑回路现在有些对不上，净汉这下误解得更彻底，身体有多欢愉心理就有多苦涩。在胜澈抽插时故意发出带着表演性质的娇喘，短促又有些尖锐的声音，更像女孩子了。<br/>胜澈放满了动作，生怕弄疼他。<br/>“……怕被别人听到吗？”净汉心里不快，又不想让他那先，故作轻松地问道。<br/>胜澈有些局促：“怕你受伤……很疼？”<br/>以为自己的“表演”才让胜澈真真动了心，净汉涌起一股小小的失落。刚才捏着嗓子的呻吟让他的声音有些沙哑，清了清两次嗓子才能说出话来。<br/>“以后你喜欢别的女孩子也可以，就是今天……你可不可以只喜欢……我？”<br/>那个我字融进了哭腔，听得不够真切，不过胜澈这下彻底明白了他在纠结什么。<br/>慌乱之间，便乱了方寸。</p><p>“你搞错了，我喜欢你，尹净汉。”<br/>急急忙忙辩解，这句话像是烟火导线的微小火花，才对上了思路，尹净汉还愣了一会儿，胜澈的性器已经不管不顾地抽插起来。<br/>冲撞一下比一下重，净汉被顶得整个人都往上耸。每次都像要完全抽离，那种连心都要被掏走的感觉，接着又整根没入。每一下都让他觉得如临天堂又坠入地狱。<br/>酥麻的感觉逐渐堆积，有些做作的呻吟逐渐回归了他原本的声音。</p><p>“胜澈哩，够了……”呼吸之中夹杂啜泣，净汉向来是体力不够的。<br/>被肏射一次，一开始他自己还没意识到，直到前列腺液混着精液从前端断断续续地涌出来，快感连绵难断，前头像是失禁了一般搞得腹部一阵微凉。<br/>他哪里经历过这个，真怕在喜欢的人面前丢了脸，赶紧让他停手。<br/>“呜呜呜……胜澈……我……下面好像坏掉了……”捂着脸不敢看胜澈，生怕他嫌弃自己满身的污秽。</p><p>透明的体液不断从他的性器冒出来，小腹满是透明的体液。两腿大张，因为高潮的余韵不住颤抖，他自己却似乎没有意识到这就是高潮的到来。<br/>发颤的声音挠着胜澈的心，看着他脸颊通红，眉梢都带着餍足之意，胜澈一句话都没说，只是更用力地操弄他的后穴。<br/>完全的失控。<br/>净汉觉得有些无助，下身那种失禁感还在，自己被按着根本看不到情况多糟，只觉得半个身子都湿了，还弄得胜澈也满身都是。<br/>羞耻感让他一心想要逃跑，好不容易挪动着身体脱离胜澈的桎梏，胜澈从背后揽住了他的腰，不由分说将他压在身下。<br/>“嗯……呜呜……”短促的尖叫，臀部被抬起，撞击的啪啪声之中带着些许水声，头埋在枕头里，呼吸不顺。</p><p>胜澈从背后抱着他，汗湿的胸膛贴着净汉白玉似的脊背，每一下都像是要将他贯穿。<br/>“呜……不行……崔胜澈……”这时候的讨饶全然无用，胜澈只觉得他的后穴紧紧吮着自己的性器不愿放开。<br/>他的嘴上这么说，身体却完全是另一番说辞。<br/>咬住他的后颈，在肩胛骨的地方留下一道道红痕。<br/>“抱歉啊，抱歉……”胜澈像是喃喃自语，在他耳边不断重复着道歉的话。<br/>净汉泪眼朦胧，还在懵懂地思考他到底在为什么道歉，腰部便被紧紧地搂住。<br/>胯骨疼得要命，却也没有力气责备他，只能无力地拍打胜澈的手臂。<br/>胜澈的喘息愈发粗重，直到后穴一阵微凉，净汉这才反应过来他是射在了里面。</p><p>胜澈松开了手，强烈的快感之后是不应期。这时才发现他们两人浑身是汗，仿佛跌入水中一般。<br/>净汉侧躺在他的身侧，<br/>胜澈侧过身躺在他的身边，抱着他<br/>“你怎么……”重重地吸了吸鼻子，“你怎么能这样！”<br/>“对不起，不该射在里面的……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>